duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
HMV: That's the Way It Is
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of That's the Way It Is by Celine Dion. Song: * That's the Way It Is (1999) Sung By: * Celine Dion Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * (Max Was Flapping his Arms Until Emmy Walks in the Playroom) * Max: Huh? * Emmy: Hey, Max. * Max (Low Voice): I'm not Max. My name is Ord. Wanna play dragon? We can fly, and we can eat dragon berries, and we can make dragon corn. You wanna? You wanna? * Emmy: Not right now. * Max: C'mon. It'll be great. * Emmy: No, no, no! * Max (Normal Voice): Whoa! What's wrong? * Emmy: I lost the stupid soccer game. I'm never ever gonna play again! * Max (Low Voice): Never ever? * Emmy: Hey, Ord, how come you're not in Dragonland? * Max: Max and I were waitin' for you. * (Emmy Takes Out the Dragon Scale from the Drawer): Hello, Dragon Scale. * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * (Toby Panting) * Basil: Miss Flamchester! * Olivia and Dawson: Flaversham! * Basil: Whatever. Your father is as good as found. Toby... sick him! * (Toby Steps on Basil and Runs) * Basil: Aha! Yikes! Tally-ho! * ("That's the Way It Is" by Celine Dion Plays) * (Dawson and Olivia Run After Basil) * (Bald Mountain Scene) * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming): Yeah. * (Dance Scene from Trick or Treason During "You Never Know") * (Dance Scene from The Nightmare Before Christmas During "Making Christmas") * Duchess: I can read your mind and I know your story. * Usagi Tsukino: I see what you're going through, yeah. * Velma Dinkley: It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry. * Emmy: But I know it will come to you, yeah. * Jasmine: Don't surrender 'cause you can win * Ariel: In this thing called love. * (Dance Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "The Girls/Boys of Rock 'n Roll"): When you want it the most, there's no easy way out. * (Dance Scene from Cats Don't Dance During "Animal Jam"): When you're ready to go, and your heart's left in doubt, * (Dance Scene from Quest for Camelot): Don't give up on your faith, love comes to those who believe it. * (Dance Scene from Home): And that's the way it is. * (Dance Scene from The Little Mermaid: The Evil Manta During "In Harmony') * Thumbelina: When you question me for a simple answer, * Brittany Miller: I don't know what to say, no. * Misty: But it's plain to see, if you stick together, * Kim Possible: You're gonna find a way, yeah. * Rei Hino: So don't surrender 'cause you can win * Olivia Flaversham: In this thing called love. * (Dance Scene from Shark Tale During "Car Wash"): When you want it the most, there's no easy way out. * (Dance Scene from Beauty and the Beast During "Human Again"): When you're ready to go, and your heart's left in doubt, * (Dance Scene from Alice in Wonderland During "The Unbirthday Song"): Don't give up on your faith, love comes to those who believe it. * (Dance Scene from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh During "Mind Over Matter"): And that's the way it is. * (Emmy and Max Doing Freeze Dance): That's the way it is. * Cassie: Go, everybody, go! * Wheezie: Come on, Zak, kick it! * Makoto Kino: When life is empty with no tomorrow, * Princess Atta: And loneliness starts to call, * Rapunzel: Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow, * Moana: 'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all. * (Woody and Jessie Dancing): When you want it the most, there's no easy way out. * (Dance Scene from Shrek 2 During "Living La Vida Loca"): When you're ready to go, and your heart's left in doubt, * (Dance Scene from Top Cat: The Missing Heir): Don't give up on your faith, love comes to those who believe it. * (Dance Scene from Dexter's Laboratory: Sister's Got a Brand New Bag): And that's the way it is. * (Dance Scene from Muppets Most Wanted During "We're Doing a Sequel"): When you want it the most, there's no easy way out. * (Dance Scene from The Emperor's New Groove During "Perfect World"): When you're ready to go, and your heart's left in doubt, * (Dance Scene from George Shrinks: The George Lo Phone): Don't give up on your faith, love comes to those who believe it. * (Dance Scene from Spongebob Squarepants During "The Fun Song"): And that's the way it is. * (Timon and Pumbaa Dancing During "Hakuna Matata") * Zola: Don't give up on your faith, love comes to those who believe it. * Honoka Kosaka: And that's the way it is. * Wheezie: Freeze! * Emmy: Whoa! * Zak: You're out! * Emmy: No. It's a doover. I wasn't ready. * Zak: No doovers. That's the rule. You move, you lose. * Emmy: But I can freeze again. Watch. (She Tries to Freeze) See? Whooooooaa! (She Falls in the Water) * (Max Grunting) * Wheezie: Everybody unfreeze. * Max: Emmy, are you okay? * Ord: Pretty hat, Emmy. (Snickers) * Zak: You're-- * Wheezie: --out! * Emmy: I'm not out! I'm not! You don't play fair. I want another chance. * Cassie: Sorry, Emmy, but we have to play the game by the rules. * Emmy: Rules stink, and losing stinks! * Wheezie: Look at it this way, Emmy. Next time, you might win. * Emmy: Nuh-uh. I'm never ever playing Freeze Dance again. I'm going home. * Cassie: Don't go, Emmy. * Emmy (off-screen): Come on, Max. * Max: But I wanna stay here and play! * Emmy: I said, "Come on, Max!" * Ord: Ohh, can't Max stay? * Zak: We'll finish this game, and then we'll play a new one. * Emmy: No! I'm not playing anymore! Freeze Dance is dumb! * Max: Well, I'm gonna stay. * Emmy: Fine. I'm going home. I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. (She Disappears) * Max: Bye, Em. Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Tails, You Lose; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * Sailor Moon (No Prince Charming, A Pegasus Page Turner, Beach Blanket Bungle, & Eternal Dreams; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Trick or Treason (@1994 Bagdasarian Productions) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Home (@2015 DreamWorks) * The Little Mermaid (The Evil Manta; @1992-1994 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Pokemon (The Misty Mermaid; @1997 OLM) * Kim Possible (Oh Boyz; @2002-2007 Disney) * Shark Tale (@2004 DreamWorks) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) * Shrek 2 (@2004 DreamWorks) * Top Cat (The Missing Heir; @1961-1962 Hanna-Barbera) * Dexter's Laboratory (Sister's Got a Brand New Bag; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Muppets Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * George Shrinks (The George Lo Phone; @2000-2001 PBS) * The Lion King 1 ½ (@2004 Disney) * Blue Dragon (Decoy Mission; @2007-2009 Pierrot) * Love Live! School Idol Project (No Upperclassmen Allowed; @2013-2014 Sunrise) Note: * Emmy goes home in the first part. Category:Halloween Music Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript